Please stay
by AOTotaku
Summary: They were high school sweet heart. Then ripped apart, then reunited only to be ripped apart from again. Will faith let history repeat it's self or let them stay together. Reader x Levi (Season 2 of SNK high school. Rated T for language and slight violence)
1. Chapter 1

**~Levi's POV~ back in Japan**

I walked into a café and I saw the most beautiful girl her hair was in a messy bun, wearing big hello kitty glasses, a white shirt, skinny jeans, brown combat boots and a cream color cardigan that was knee high. Her (E/C orbs glued to the computer, a couple of sketch books on the table, two coffees, and art supplies scattered everywhere on the table. In her glasses I could see that she was drawing on her laptop with a tablet. I guess I stared too much because she looked at me and blushed before smiling at me. Blushing I looked away and she went back to what she was doing.

"Next costumer in line pleases." I walked over to the casher, who was a man that looked very familiar. After I ordered I asked him about the girl.

"Excuse me sir do you know anything about that girl over there?"

"Well yes she was one of my high school students."

"Oh really."

"Yeah same with you and that couple walking towards her are too."

"What how?"

"Well Levi your brother over there and you were brought to school by that girl."

My eyes widened "Erwin?!"

"Ha took you long enough!"

"What I haven't seen her or you and the rest in like of ever."

"True well here's your food and now you can bring her, her favorite coffee. She's been working hard because you know she wants to be an anime/manga artist. To tell you the truth she draws like a professional artist."

"Really? Thanks Erwin see you later."

I walked over to the girl Erwin mentioned and mumbled to myself from a math teacher to a, coffee shop casher.

"Excuse me sir… sir… sir… Will you please move you're holding up the line?"

I was still in front of Erwin the beautiful girl was now replaced with a plump business woman. I asked Erwin if he saw the girl but just shook his head.

**~Flash Back~ this is different because present Levi is in the flash back but no one could hear or see him only the past him.**

_"Come on Levi hurry up!" Yelled a little girl I couldn't make out her face because it was all blurred I could only see her body. _

_"Wait for me!" Wait is that me not it's the little me. The girl obediently stopped and walked with the boy to a big tree. I remember that tree; I use to go here all the time. I mumbled._

_I walked closer to the children she was telling a story and to be pacific it was sleeping beauty. Younger me complained it was to girly and talked about titan's. The little girl drifted to sleep, and after many attempts he finally kissed the girl remembering the story. Then all of a sudden the setting was a dark house and soft pitter patters of the rain on the window soon to shush with screams and cries._

_"Stop please don't hurt mommy!" I then saw little Eren and me were hiding under the table crying_

_"Oh don't you worry you little shits you next any way."_

_"No kill me not the children,"_

_"Not a chance you dirty fucking hoe."_

_"Please don't hurt them. Kill me."_

_"With much pleasure."_

_"Mother…" I said trying to move closer but I couldn't._

_"Daddy no!"_

_The man I hated my whole life smashed a bottle on my mom's head._

_"Die a slow and painful death right after I beat your ugly face up. He then grabbed a fistful of my mom's black locks and pulled her head up, and punched her cheek. Then grabbed on particular long and sharp piece and stabbed it in her head before throwing her on the floor and rapidly kicking a punching her body till blood came out of her mouth._

_"Mommy!" Younger Levi yelled _

_"Oh goodie how about I kill the hoe's son at the same time Eren."_

_"No, I-I hate you."_

_"What, why?! You fucking bitch you made my children hate me die!"_

_Little Levi just couldn't take it any more so he found a kitchen knife that his step dad had discarded, and stabbed the fucker before going to his soon to be dead mother._

_"See mama the bad man isn't alive anymore."_

_"I'm proud of you Levi but take care of you brother from me kay and take this and give to your special lady I love you and will always be with you…"_

_"Yes mama I love you too."_

_She smiled before drawing in her last breath._

**~Flash back ends~ **

"Um sir sorry to disturbed you but you're crying are you okay?"

I look up to see no other but "_..."

_Sorry it's short hopped you liked it and if you did please favorite and review it would mean a lot and yeah see you later bye! . Good night ( I finished righting this at 10:24 PM the thing I go through for you guys) Jk Love you_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Levis' POV~ **

"_..." She looked exactly the way I saw her when I mistook her for a plum business woman but with a bag, and two coffees in her hand.

"Can I sit?" She asks with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Y-yes of course you may."

"Thanks…"

"Well I missed you _."

"Me too." She didn't look at me.

"Hey, do you still love me?"

"Well of course I do I just don't want to be left alone anymore." She was once again staring at the floor with her tiny fist on each side of her legs she tightened them.

"Look I won't leave you."

"And how do I know that's true or not?"

"I don't know maybe this." I said leaning over the table.

"Do w-" I cut her off with a kiss on the lip in which she gladly accepted it.

I pulled back and we talked and talked like we used to do and caught up with each other, and as if like magic a rose was on the seat I was sitting on. _ showed me some of her amazing drawings. I gave her my new number, and then asked where she lived. Apparently she lives in the apartment in front of mine.

We bid our goodbyes and promised to see each other later today, and then I gave her the rose.

**~Your POV~**

You were so happy that you meet Levi you forgot your surroundings heard a beep but just thought it was from your phone… It wasn't… it was a car. After just hitting you the damn driver just kept on driving.

Many rushed to help you but heard a familiar voice call out your name before the world started to swirl around into complete darkness.

**~Levi's POV~**

"Fucking stupide ass faith I didn't want to meet her only for you to take her away from me for the fucking fourth time." I said while driving to the hospital where _ was. When I got there, they said that any visitors had to wait out until the doctors done.

"Well fucking great." I mumbled before taking a seat were _'s room was soon a couple walked in stared mouth agape at my presents.

"Levi." Eren uttered

"Yup nice to see you too."

"Never thought I would see you in this type of situation."

"Yeah me too."

Later in the day the door to _ room opened revealing a _ with a bandage around her head, one around her right hand, and one around her waist.

"Great news the person who was driving slowed down slow enough to where she only got minor injuries, cuts, and a concussion. Whoever wants to has to change her bandages daily, and care for her also to make sure she doesn't hurt her head, but overall she's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you must be careful it might take 4 to 6 months for the wounds to heal, and 2 months for her concussion to go way or quicker."

"Thank you doctor."

"Taking that you must be her boyfriend, go to the nurse at the front desk and she'll have the bandages and pain medicine for her head aches that will go way when she heals from her concussion and if she hurts her wounds."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

After I was done with doing what I had to do at the front desk I went straight to were _ was and told her I was going to walk her home since it was right in front of my apartment and told her I was going to live with her starting tomorrow. While we were walking back to her apartment _ stayed right beside me but she slightly slowed her paste, slowing coming to stop.

"_?"

She didn't listen instead approached something ignoring me. So I waited for her to return, in while _ returned with a black kitten, that was crying.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." _ whispered to the kitten before petting it making it purr in delight.

"Come on _ lets go home you need to rest."

"But the cat where will him or her go." _ pouted

"You can bring it if you want."

"Really?!" _ shot straight up and almost fell but I caught her in just be for she fell on her but.

**Time skip**

When you reached home you felt extremely tired.

"Levi I'm tired I think I'll go take a nap."

"Okay."

Levi lied on the couch and turned on the TV and lowered the volume so you sleep a little better. Hearing his steady heart and being warmed with the extra heat from Levi's body you fell asleep in a matter of minutes. The small kitten jumped up near your head and snuggled up to your hand and fell asleep too soon followed by Levi. You all were asleep for about two hours till you woke up.

"Um…" You looked at the clock saw that it was 6:00. You peeled off Levi's arms that were held protectively around your waist careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. After you did this you slipped in to the kitchen with the kitten following you close behind you.

"Um well what do I cook that won't make the dragon wake up." You then grabbed a something, while you were thinking you forgot all about the kitten and when it rubbed against your leg you literally dropped the thing you were holding which so happened to be a pot making the kitten and you both jump back. You peeped your head around the corner to see if Levi was awakened by the loud noise. Surprisingly he just moved a little.

"Huh must be really tired considering he was a light sleeper." You then returned back to the kitchen and gave the kitten a bowl of milk which it gladly took.

"Well I guess we'll just eat leftovers." You then microwaved the leftover and placed them on the table before walking to the sleeping Levi and slightly shook him.

"What now _?"

"It's time to eat."

"Okay." You looked at Levi and he had his bedhead and it looked pretty hot on him. Yes, you saw him with his bedhead but it was so long from when you use to share beds. You ate with Levi having a good conversation until you finished eating. You got up and go the plates and were about to wash them but Levi stopped you.

"Get rest you're the one that did get with the car. He said kissing your forehead.

"Gladly."

Hoped you guys liked this chapter please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Levis' POV~**

I woke up to a beam of sunlight that peeked through the curtains in the room. Since I was the only one awake I looked at _'s sleeping state. I could hear her steady heart beat and her very faint snores. A little time after I woke up _'s eyes flustered open.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Hmm."

"Come on lets go change your bandages and then we both have to go to my job."

"Okay, but may I ask what do you exactly work as?"

"Well I dropped the sports and now I'm a movie director/model." (Don't ask I asked my friends what they would love to see Levi work as so blame them if you don't like it.)

"Oh well that's quite surprising."

"Yeah, yeah I know I friend got me into it."

"Mike?"

"Yeah…" While I took off _'s bandages I noticed that the bandages were full of blood and that her wounds reopened themselves. I swiftly put the fresh new bandages on before it bleed out on the bed.

"Come on get dressed, don't bother taking a shower because you showed last night."

"Okay, but do you know what time it is?"

"6:00 in the morning my work starts at 7:00 so hurry your ass up and get some of the things you need just in case there's nothing to do."

"Yes boss."

"Whatever _princess_."

**~Your POV~**

You walked over to your dresser and got your out a black shirt and white shorts that matched you white trenched coats that had black buttons, ( Just look up: hot stylish trench coats Britain women warm long double breasted winter jacket.) Then got some boots from the coat/shoe closet by the door, then got your phone, and head phones and shoved them in your coat pocket, you also brought you laptop because Levi told you that it probably would take a while.

"Come on lets go."

"Wait do you have everything?"

"Wait um, wallet, phone, keys, yup."

"Okay, let's go then."

"After we do the things I need to do I kind of need to move my car and other belongings here."

"Fine with me, I'll be cooking dinner and if you're not back when I'm done I'll just draw."

"Fine with me."' Levi and you both walked over to were his apartment was and got his car and started driving to the place where he models at. The drive was quite but pleasantly short. When you arrived at the place Levi acted a like a gentleman and opened the door and let you step out before closing the door behind you, and did the same thing when you reached the door.

"And up we go." Levi said as the elevator went up. When the doors opened there were a lot of people there and one pacific blond looked at the door.

"Levi!" said the blond man.

"Mike!" Levi said

"Uh-huh so this is Mike." You mumbled to yourself.

"So let me guess this is your girl you were talking to me about and wouldn't shut up about."

"You can say that."

"Perfect because were doing a couple shoot today."

"Okay fine with me but is it okay with you _?"

"Huh... yeah."

"Good you're makeup person is Petra."

"Okay." You then walked over to a small girl no taller then you.

"Hi, I'm Petra I'll be the person that does your clothes, is your makeup arties, and hair stylist. But telling by the way you did your hair I'm guessing that you're good with your hair."

"T-thank you."

"No problem but now sit I need to do your make up and then you can change in to these."

"W-wait Petra I have to wear a swim suite."

"Yup now sit."

"O-okay." Petra put a light summery look on you and put you hair in a messy bun and shoved you behind the curtain for you to change into. You put on the two piece that was red and had white poka dots and in the middle of the top piece it had a bow like thing and was on the side of the bottom piece.

"Are you done yet _ -chan?"

"Yeah." You came out with your face a bright pink.

"You look so cute and the bandages make it even cuter now get out there and pose with Levi!" The strawberry blond once again pushed you out again. You stumbled and fell into strong arms.

"Geez Petra you didn't have shove her out."

"Sorry!"

"Come on Levi, _ go in front of the background and Levi don't freak out but the sand on the platform is dirty."

"Tch, I know that's why I brought slippers."

"Sorry you can't wear them."

"Fine."

"Levi give _ a piggy back ride but stay put."

"Okay."

Some other poses and some changing and being shoved later…

"Okay that's all for today."

"Yay." You didn't realize how tiring Levi's job was considering all you do is play video games, draw, dance, sing, cook, swim and other things and sleeping. Also since you didn't have a very good job which was a waiter at the "Cat café."

"Well I don't actually have to film today so let's go home."

"Okay but I'll be taking a nap."

"Sure but fist I need to redo your bandages they opened again." Looking down you see that in deeded there was blood on your bandages. So Levi took off the old bandages and placed new ones on you.

**Magical times skip….**

Levi was busy moving his stuff into your apartment but while he was doing it he got a text from Mike with was the pictures and something else that made him extremely happy and a little angry that he just moved everything in to your apartment when Mike tells him he now has his dream home.

**~Nobodies POV (I this where I usually put your POV ~**

Levi walked in the kitchen but you didn't talk much notice to this mischievous smile on his face. You were cooking a hotpot since of Christmas Mikasa a hotpot cooking thing. While you were cooking you didn't notice Levi and when you got up to look at the fish you were cooking for the kitten and Levi took this as a perfect moment to wrap his arm around your waist making you jump a little.

"Oh it's just you."

"Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know but."

"Mmmm." Levi hummed in your hair as he nuzzled more into your neck more taking in you vanilla sent.

"What now Levi?"

"What I'm just hugging you and you think I… Okay Mike said that I wanted to buy is house and now mine and I want to get you to move in it with me to the house…"

"Sure why not."

"Really?!"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"Now set the table." (In your apartment they have hot tables.)

"Okey."

Levi walked over table and places the bowls down when he saw your laptop that you draw on. After Levi put the bowls down he looked at your laptops and goes look at the pictures.

"Hmm let's if the pictures Eren were talking about are real." *Looks at your pictures that you drew and then gets a nose bleed*

"Levi!"

"…"

"Levi!"

"Huh, what?!" You walk out of the kitchen tapping and had your arm crossed and your eyes closed with a pissed off face.

"Get off my drawings" Your face a shade of pinks it when you saw a small trickle of blood coming from his noise. "Now."

**The next chapter is in the new house.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys you probably wondering where the hell I'm or not (most likly) Well I've being most active on Devieantart sooo you can go there where I have better stories and art! yay! User name : jordanpandas


End file.
